


Long Distance Conversation

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-29
Updated: 2002-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Langly's in Vancouver, Byers is in DC.  What do you think they talk about on the phone?  Oh, c'mon, please :)





	Long Distance Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Long Distance Conversation

## Long Distance Conversation

#### by Alison

From: "lammasday" <> Date: Wednesday, May 15, 2002 3:32 PM 

Long Distance Conversation by Alison  
Feedback: Yes please!  
Email:   
Web Page: http://netjeru.ma-at.net/SurrealArts/Annex.html Category: Slash, Langly/Byers   
Rating: NC/17  
Status: Complete: PWP  
Disclaimer: Not mine, etc  
Archive: Lone Slasher, Basement, WWOMB, Gossamer, Ephemeral; anywhere else, just ask  
Summary: Langly's in Vancouver, Byers is in DC. What do you think they talk about on the phone? Oh, c'mon, please :) 

* * *

Hotel room, Vancouver, 8 pm 

Ring ring . . .. ring ring. . . . ring ring . . 

"Dammit, guys where are you . . . answer the damn phone someone . . . fuck, it's only 11 pm in DC, where are you all?" 

Ring ring . . ring ring . . . 

**"LONE GUNMAN OFFICE, WE'RE SORRY WE CAN'T ANSWER THE PHONE NOW, PLEASE LEAVE A MESSAGE . . ."**

"Shit! John, answer the damn phone if you're there!" John .. . JOHN . . anyone . . . .!" 

**SLAM.**

* * *

Vancouver, 8.10 pm 

Ring ring . . . ring ring . . . ring ring . . 

"Judas Priest, what are you guys doin'? ANSWER THE FUCKIN PHONE!!" 

ring ring . . . ring ring . . "Aahhh . . . hold on . . . pant, pant) . . . Lone Gunmen Office!" 

"JOHN! Wherethefuckwereyou!" 

"Uhhhh . . . (pant, pant) . . . good evening to you too, Ree." 

"Hey, babe, where were ya? Why are you out of breath? What you been up to?" 

"Uhhhh. . . hold on . . . . (pause) . . . that's better . . . sorry." 

"Mind telling me JUST what you're doin', John?" 

"Well ACTUALLY Ringo (sniff) I was in the shower. You got me out of the shower, happy now?" 

"Oh, sorry babe. Er . . . . (thinks) the SHOWER??" 

"Yes." 

"Sooo . . . you're naked?" 

"Ahhhh . . . (pause) . . . yes. Naked." 

"Naked . . ." 

"And wet." 

"Naked and wet." 

"Very wet." 

"And naked." 

"Except for my bathrobe." 

"Your dark blue bathrobe?" 

"Yes." 

(gulp) "And you're naked under it." 

"Yes." 

(licks lips) "Were you using that pine shower gel?" 

(laughs softly) "Yep." 

(breathes heavily) "Uhhhh . . god, betcha smell so good . ." 

(grins smugly) "Don't you wish you were here?" 

(sighs) "Betcha hot too, just out of the shower . . ." 

"Don't forget wet. DRIPPING wet, Ringo." 

"Hot, wet and naked . . . " (croaks) "Where are you, John?" 

"Um . . . in the office." 

(hoarsely) "Where exactly?" 

"By your desk." 

"Er . . . John . . . suppose you go sit down in my chair and make yourself comfortable?" 

(pause . . . creak) "Okay, I'm sitting down in your chair." 

"Um . . . you got your robe open or closed?" 

(pause) "It's open now." 

(swallows) "Uhhhhh . . . John . . . touch yourself for me." 

(evil grin) "Hold on just a minute, Ree. I got the feeling I'm way ahead of you. What are YOU wearing?" 

"Um . . . the Ozzy Osbourne teeshirt you gave me." 

"And?" 

(shifts restlessly) "mmmph . . . jeans . . ." 

"Boxers?" 

(twitches) "Uhhhh . . . yeah . . ." 

(purrs) "Can ya do something about that?" 

(zzziiiipppppp) "hokay . . ." 

"With me now?" 

(gasp) "Catchin' up fast . ." 

(whispers) "What are you doing, Ree?" 

(growls) "Thinkin' 'bout you . . . in my chair . . . watchin' you jerkin' yourself off . . . you're so hard, baby, arent'cha. . . 

(moans) "Uhhhhh . . . yeahhhhhh . . . oh Ree . . ." 

(grunts) "God . . . Iwannabe there . . wanna fuck ya, babe, oh you're so tight . . ." 

(huskily) "Fuck me, Ree, c'mon, make me scream . . ." 

(throatily) "Ohhhh John, you're so good . . . " 

(pants) "Harder, Ree, fuck me harder . . ." 

"Need ya, baby, oh yes, now . . ." 

"Cmon, Ree, nearlynearly nearly . . . aaahhhhh! Oh Ree!" 

(screams) OhGODJOHN I'm there! JOHN! 

(silence) 

(softly) "Ree?" 

"Yeah babe, you okay?" 

(shakily) "Oh man, yeah, oh that was good." 

(breathlessly) "Jeez, me too . . . " 

(silence) 

"Love you, Ree." 

"Love you too, Johnboy." 

"Guess it's not so bad after all, being 3000 miles apart?" 

(snort) "It has its compensations." 

"I still miss you." 

"Me too." 

(silence) 

"So . . . are you going to bed now, baby?" 

"Yeah, I guess so . . . just got one thing to do first." 

"What's that?" 

"I got to clean your monitor." 

"Ah." (pause) "With your tongue?" 

**"REE!!"**

**END**

Yeah, I kmow, very, very silly! 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Alison 


End file.
